


Going, Going

by elfiepike



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-21
Updated: 2006-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino goes off to Hollywood, and Ohno has some questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going, Going

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated once more to [](http://aeslis.livejournal.com/profile)[**aeslis**](http://aeslis.livejournal.com/) for her beta-ing. Inspired by the clip from Mini Music Station before a performance of "Kitto Daijoubu." Aiba, Jun, and Ohno really did go to a bar after sending off Nino; I sincerely doubt this is what happened.

_Nino says, "Thank you, everyone. For everything."_

 _"Work hard on your movie, Nino-kun," Sho says. It's what everyone is hoping._

 _Nino smiles, ducking his head. He's honest only sometimes, but. "Yeah, I will."_

 

Afterwards, when Nino's been ushered out by his manager, when their plates are cleared and Sho's bowing out, saying, _I've got to go, I have to be up early tomorrow--_

Ohno looks so sad. Ohno has a particular way of looking sad, that on anyone else would be a mockery of the expression: eyebrows drawn together, lips pouting just so--

His eyes are shining, wet. Ohno is an honest person. It's too much to look at him, sometimes.

So: "Let's go drinking," Jun says.

"Eh?" Aiba shakes his head, like he's waking up. "Drinking?"

"Drinking," Jun says, slowly, "as in: alcohol, in a bar." He looks at Ohno. "Naa, Leader, how about it?"

Ohno blinks, and nods.

"Well, Aibakun, you gonna come?"

"If Leader is going, all right," Aiba says.

 

They choose a bar at random, the neon lights of the signs in the windows no more or less noticable than any other's. It's late enough that the place is only half-full; Aiba and Ohno slide into an empty booth along the wall while Jun goes to order drinks.

Aiba says, "It's gonna be weird, isn't it, to have Nino be gone."

Ohno still has a shell-shocked look about him. "He said he'll write us."

Aiba nods. "Yeah."

Jun scoots in next to Aiba, passing cold bottles of beer and dark glass to the two of them. "What are you talking about?"

"Nino being gone--it'll be odd," Aiba says, and takes an almost dainty sip.

Jun shrugs as if it doesn't matter. "It'll only be a couple of months." His eyes betray him, focusing at some faraway place.

Ohno, quietly: "It will be the first time Arashi is four people."

 

From that point on, the night is about drinking. Aiba and Jun have a meandering discussion about life, and geography, and anything else they can think of, with Ohno contributing only rarely. Every sentence is punctuated by alcohol.

"Leader, you keep--" Aiba starts, gesturing at Ohno over their steadily growing collection of bottles.

Ohno looks up at him, uncomprehending, slower than normal. He makes a questioning noise that doesn't quite turn into a word.

"You keep touching your lips," Aiba says.

"Ah, you're doing it right now!" Jun says. Jun gets mellow after enough beer, loose-limbed and carefree.

Ohno, bemused, looks at his hand, as if he had no input in the motion.

Aiba leans his elbows onto the table. "What are you thinking of?"

And there he goes again, his fingertips just barely touching his lips, leaving a line of condensation from the bottle, glistening in the dim and colorful light. "I--" he says, but stops, and empties the rest of his beer in one swallow.

"You--" Jun prompts him.

Ohno isn't looking at either of them, introspective. "Can people kiss their friends?"

Jun isn't sure he heard it correctly. "What was that?"

"On the lips, can people--" Ohno says, getting into the explanation, but Aiba, who is always energetic and willing to give everything his best, interrupts him: "Let's try it!"

"Let's try?" Jun says, incredulous, because this is getting bizarre even for them, and he turns to Aiba just in time for Aiba to press his mouth to Jun's.

Aiba's eyes are closed. Jun can tell, because Aiba's eyes are closed and less than two inches from his face. Jun moves his hands to Aiba's shoulders, almost involuntarily--but he doesn't push him away. (He's not sure that this isn't some sort of alcohol-induced hallucination.)

Jun opens his mouth, and Aiba follows suit. Aiba's mouth is warm, and wet, his lips a little sticky, his tongue slick and his teeth smooth.

Aiba's hand rests on the back of Jun's neck, curling his fingers in Jun's hair, and tugging, just a little.

Jun closes his eyes, and pulls Aiba closer.

Aiba has not had too many opportunities to practice his technique, but for Aiba, every new situation is a new chance to learn and refine, and this is no exception; in the back of his head there's a running inventory of the things that Jun seems to like, so he keeps doing them, one hand tight in Jun's hair and the other pressing a slow path down Jun's back until it rests along the top edge of Jun's pants, on that half-inch of skin that's not covered by his shirt.

Ohno makes a noise, like he's inhaled incorrectly, and coughs.

It is an abrupt reminder of the actual situation.

Aiba pulls back, just far enough to look at Ohno, still otherwise entangled with Jun. He's flushed and a little dazed, but also nodding. "Na, Leader, see? Jun's still my friend! Right, Matsujun?" He's slurring just a tiny bit.

"Yeah, yeah," Jun says, his hands moving along Aiba's arms in a repetitive and faintly unconscious manner, "Masaki and I--yeah. Friendly. Friends." He blinks, and sits up straighter. "I think maybe it's time to go home."

"Ah, okay," Ohno says.

 

Ohno is sure that they're making out in the taxi after they drop him off.

\---

EPILOGUE ONE:

Shortly after Nino returns from California, he and Ohno will meet over coffee. Ohno will alternate looking at Nino intently with staring at the pastry that he's slowly picking into pieces on his plate. He is not a subtle person, sometimes.

"Ohchan, what are you thinking?" Nino will say.

All of a sudden, then, in a rush of quiet words: "I was suprised when--I didn't know what it meant--I--you were leaving and you kissed me--"

"As if you didn't kiss me back."

Ohno will say, at a loss: "Well, um."

Nino will look at him, and smile, crookedly, because a part of him can't believe the good fortune of knowing Ohno.

"So, well, I asked Aiba and Jun, and they showed me that you could kiss and be friends, but. I didn't think." Ohno will stop, look away, and then look at Nino out of the corners of his eyes. "Well."

Nino will say: "Ohchan, even you can't honestly think that."

Ohno will smile, embarrassed, but he'll meet Nino's eyes. "It's the words, you know, that make it real."

Nino will reach across the table and still Ohno's fidgeting: "Yes, of course I want that; I want what Ohchan wants," with a smile.

He will say: "Only Leader would need a demonstration!"

(Ohno, plaintively, "They--they just started--")

\---

EPILOGUE TWO:

Sho: "Matsujun tells me you were very friendly after Nino's going away party."

Aiba: "Matsujun is--a pervert," but he blushes very red.

\---

EPILOGUE THREE:

Aiba and Jun make out in the taxicab until the driver, disgruntled, pulls to a sudden stop in front of Aiba's apartment building.

Jun pays him more than he should, but it seems that counting out the proper fare would take too much time, especially when Aiba's long legs are going into the elevator, his feet tapping out an impatient rhythm. Jun can see him through the glass front doors: Aiba's listing to one side, leaning against the mirrored surface, his whole hand pressed to the door open button, and he's smiling, like, _it's okay if you keep me waiting, Matsujun._

Jun has no recollection of going through the space between the taxi and the elevator. He stands next to Aiba, his blood hot; he can't look directly at Aiba, so he instead stares at Aiba's mirrored images out of the corner of his eye. Aiba rubs his palms against his pants, over and over again.

The elevator chimes on Aiba's floor, and Aiba grasps Jun's hand for one moment, squeezing. Their heartbeats race along their fingertips; Aiba stumbles exiting the elevator, but Jun catches him around his waist, palm hot on Aiba's shirt and his belly beneath it.

After that, they're sticky together, tacky, staticky; Jun stands too close when Aiba pulls out his apartment key, right behind him, his hands on Aiba's hips.

They start making out again before the door is even shut. Jun kicks it the rest of the way closed when Aiba gets distracted, holding onto Jun's face, his hands so warm, just kissing, kissing, kissing.

Aiba's apartment is small, unassuming, and generally quite neat, but they still manage to bump into a folding chair, the coffee table, and the kitchen counter before reaching Aiba's room. Aiba is laughing, half on Jun's face, trying to undo the buttons of Jun's shirt.

They fall onto the bed together, trying to squirm out of their clothes and never stop kissing.

"You--your giggling--you're ruining the mood," Jun complains, but he's grinning wildly, and he licks a long, wet, distracting stripe along Aiba's neck. Aiba makes the most ridiculous noise, a long and satisfying gasp.

Jun has had quite a bit of practice at multitasking in this particular way; he manages to undo Aiba's belt and the zipper of Aiba's pants. He wraps his legs around Aiba, one hand still between them, and rolls onto his back, forcing Aiba closer. Jun feels simultaneously very pleased with himself and also like if this takes much longer he just might die.

Aiba, still laughing (in a breathy way, interrupted with half-moans and gasps), rubs obligingly against him, and bites down, gently, on the skin just behind Jun's ear.

" _Aiba_ ," Jun says, " _Aiba_ ," and Jun's not a hormonal teenager anymore, it's been ages since anyone's complained about his stamina, but the whole evening has been one long slow tease: the rough and classless atmosphere of the bar through the--friendly demonstration (Aiba's mouth had tasted almost exactly the same as Jun's, the same beer)--

Jun comes with a jerk, his legs clenched around Aiba; he'd only just gotten his own pants undone, and now his hand and belly, Aiba's shirt, they're all sticky.

He takes a moment to catch his breath. Aiba says: "Matsujun--"

Jun says, "Yeah," and his hand is right there anyway, between their bodies, slick, easy.  
 

Afterwards, they're both a mess, sweaty and stained, but it's too comfortable anyway. Aiba giggles again, sleepy and relaxed. He slides off Jun just enough to no longer be a dead weight, but Aiba's bed isn't large enough to spread out.

Jun says, "We should probably clean up," but moving is the last thing he wants to do.

Aiba nods, humming an agreement into the pillow.

They're both asleep within moments.

\---

EPILOGUE FOUR:

Jun will have to wake up less than four hours later for a television appearance. (Nino had gotten a hold of his cell phone and programmed the alarm as the Ohmiya SK theme song; Jun kept it at that, thinking it was just obnoxious enough, exactly like Nino.) He'll take a shower and borrow the first things he finds in Aiba's closet, his own clothes a lost cause.

"Aibachan," he'll say, gently, "I'm going now."

"Okay," and Aiba's eyes will stay closed, but he'll smile instinctively, "itterashai."

"Sleep well."

"Un."

Aiba will roll over, and hardly blush at all when they see each other next.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Demonstration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/327392) by [elfiepike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike)




End file.
